percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Eriz Chapter 8
We take down some shades JUNE 16TH. We had five days, to find Nyx and put a stop to her plans before Eriz caught notice. Hopefully we'd succeed and end this whole charade before anyone got hurt. I met up with the girls at noon, like always. All quest were scheduled for Noon, it would help with the whole grieving process and everyone would be able to see the heroes off into another suicide attempt. Jasmine was in a light blouse, it was turquoise green, and a pair of normal everyday western jeans. It was rare seeing her in jeans, she'd either sport something really dark or just army pants. She loved herself them army pants. Her hair was swept aside and hoisted up in a pony tail. Everything about her seemed completely calm. Alexus was sporting a shoulder cut blouse with spaghetti straps revealing out of the top. Her hair was down, and her piercing storm blues were noticeably ready for combat. Their bags seemed alike, just straps stashed on their backs like they were ready for a good old camping trip. We walked for miles until we were outside, of Manhattan, after that it was pretty much mayhem. I hated every step I took, and considering, we had to walk to Manhattan Island, and then out of the island, it was like I had walked most of the world. When we finally reached Pennsylvania, I dropped on the floor. Jasmine, just gazed at me with weary eyes. "We need to keep moving, this is only the first day and we need to cover as much tracks as possible." "I know, but, my body can't move, I'm to tired." I replied. Alexus gazed at me with her stormy blues and just nodded. "We can rest up, anyways, I have a better way of traveling, although we'll need a chariot and a hoister, because my friend doesn't like having three people on him riding." "Your speaking as if your friend were a horse." Jasmine stated. "He is, although he's not just any horse, he's the fastest horse alive." She smiled. "Arion, the second most famous of all horses." I replied, still huffing and puffing out of exhaustion. "Alright." Jasmine accepted reluctantly. "We can spend the night here. although we're just in the middle of no where." I lifted my head and realized she was right. We were just in a long pathway closing in on a city. It was like she was aware of this all this time. "So where can we set up camp?" I asked. "The top of that building." Alexus pointed at an old apartment building far off in the distance." I sighed, struggling to get back up. My legs wobbled underfoot as I staggered onward towards the city. "Alright, let's go then." When we finally made it to the rooftop of the building, I just sat down and knocked out. In my dream, I saw hordes of shades swarming around. I couldn't make out the location I was at, but it did seem like the city in Pennsylvania. Slowly the dream changed and altered until I was standing in a building, that was decorated with various markings and statues of a deity. I didn't know exactly which one, but it wasn't a Greek statue for sure. Walking around I ran into the night herself. Nyx. Her hair was still wild and untamed and her eyes were just as powerful as they were in my other dream. This time, she could see me. And the difference was, she could also feel me too. "I've been expecting for a chance to meet you face to face. Or at least in a dream more or less. Exavier Hall, the hero of Olympus, and the bane of Chaos." "Bane of Chaos? What do you mean?" I wondered. "It means that you were born to defeat Chaos, and that is that. Not a single person can defeat Chaos without your help." The witch stated. "So what business do you have with me?" I asked. "Since my mother, has taken her Roman form, I will see to it that her power is actualized and she will return to the earth by then end of this summer, if not then I'll try using the Seas of the dead as a chain of bringing and restoring Eriz to her full power!" I winced in unease. "So you seek her help. Funny, how all you enemies of the gods, fail to see that people higher than you are using you. I've known that the Gods use heroes ever since the day I was born." I claimed. "Bold accusation, but it won't work, because I'm a Protogentoi and the first, I shall wake my mother from her slumber and take over the earth alongside her. But unlike my siblings and the petty children playing Gods, I won't die because Darkness is eternal and even if the earth is gone, the universe still has darkness." "I've realized one thing, all of you are crazy, it won't matter what I say, your pain is inevitable, I can't change your minds." I gazed at her with realization and indifference. "Wake and see my pets, I have much more in store for you later, Exavier." With a hushed whisper, I awoke to notice darkness fill the air. Kicking Jasmine awake, I rose to my feet. "Looks like we got company." Alexus opened her eyes just as lightning filled the sky. Arching off a lightning strike, a bolt shot straight at her as she raised her hand. In a flash of light she grasped a chuck of lightning in her hand ready for battle. "Our enemies are shades!" She announced. "They will take a while to defeat, so make sure your on guard. "Wait, I can claim them as my own." Jasmine pleaded. "These are Nyx's pets, I doubt even you can do that much." I interrupted, "Besides it's ok, we have time to kill a couple of shadow creatures before we head for Florida." Pulling out Terraemontus, I charged at one of the shades and it shredded into a couple of pieces. Noticing what happened, I summoned fire. "Let's dance Shades!" The Power of Eriz Chapter 9 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page